Burning Fever
by erisnx
Summary: It was burning at them, barely leaving them able to breathe. Their gasps filled the room and the small candle created silhouettes of inhuman gods on the walls. No one was there to see their loving... Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Pen Name: sarahh86**

_Another oneshot. I don't know where all these ideas are coming from but I plan to take advantage of them since my muses seem to stick with me for a while._

_Side Note No. 1- I know that Koenma fired Yusuke from his job but I needed an entry paragraph so pretend that Koenma never fired him._

_Side Note No. 2- I have no clue what the whether is like in Japan since I've never been there :D so if the weather in this fic is freaky don't hold it against me.  
_

_With that cleared up I hope you enjoy!_

_Burning Fever_

***** **

******

*****

Yusuke tossed his jacket in a corner and stretched, trying to relax his worn muscles.

Koenma had ordered him to capture a demon and the big bastard hadn't wanted to come down easy so Yusuke had to beat the crap out of him, earning a few punches in the process. The demon had finally fallen but only after leaving Urameshi clean bruises and plenty of scratches.

He winced as he stretched his arm. _Stupid brat, ordering me on missions when he __**knows**__ how goddamn cold it is! Does he think I'm a damn penguin or what?_

Winter didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon but it was almost March for crying out loud! And of course, Mr. Potty-Trained ruler _Koenma_ thought that the snow was no obstacle for Yusuke.

He uttered a curse under his breath before he crossed the living room into the kitchen and began to rummage around the refrigerator, looking for something to eat. The last time he'd ate was at noon and it was nine now.

As soon as he finished eating he kicked off his shoes and flung himself on his couch, leaning comfortably. He threw his hands under his head, getting ready to take a well-deserved nap when-

A knock sounded impatiently and urgently at his door.

_Did Mom forget the damn key again? _He grudgingly got up and went to the door, flung it open, and stared in shock at Shizuru who was shivering the blistering cold wind of winter.

"Damn it kid, you took long enough," she began, stomping her way into the warmth of Yusuke's house. Ten minutes in the snow hadn't been good for her and she knew she was half insane for walking in it in the first place.

Never mind that she had left a very sick girl behind.

"What are you doing here?"

Shizuru tried to return her blood flowing through her body and shifted from foot to foot. "I just came because I thought you should know. Keiko's sick. I mean _really _sick. She's got a high fever and I can't call the hospital, the ambulances don't travel in this kind of weather so I thought-

"Why the hell didn't you call me sooner? You left her alone? What kind of dumbass are you?" he yelled at her as he anxiously jammed his feet in his shoes and grabbed his jacket as he tried to run through the deep snow, in which his city was engulfed in.

He struggled against the bitter wind and the darkness. His shoes crunched as the stepped onto the falling snow as it rained down on him.

_Keiko…_

His mind was racing. Was she really that sick?

_You dumbass of course she's really __**that**__ sick! Do you think Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister, __**Shizuru**__, would walk ten minutes in this freezing ass weather for a small cold?_

Yusuke gritted his teeth and walked, or rather stomped, quicker.

When he got to the Yukimura Residence, he found the door locked. Fortunately for him, he had become like another member of the family and Keiko had given him a key. He grabbed it quickly from his pocket, fumbled for a moment, and finally pushed the door open.

It was toasty warm inside of the house and Yusuke hurriedly shut the door behind him so that the cold air wouldn't come in.

Nobody was home.

He frowned, wondering where Keiko's parents were when realization hit him instantly. Three weeks ago her parents had gone away for a proposition. They'd been offered to extend their diners to other cities and went immediately to meet with the man who was in charge of the idea. They were coming back in two days.

For a minute he stood there, feeling like an intruder when he heard a noise coming from upstairs.

He instantly reacted and within two seconds was on the stairs, climbing up to Keiko's room.

He found her leaning against the wall with her eyes closed in obvious exhaustion and he tapped her on her shoulder.

Her eyes snapped open and she seemed surprised to find him there. He really came? He really came…

He wasn't completely insensitive but he was blind sometimes to the things people thought about him. Like her; she'd nagged him in school, at home, dragged him to school, sacrificed her time and effort to study with him, cleaned his bruises whenever he fought, spent countless hours with him just talking about whatever was happening, and it still took him forever to notice that she loved him.

"I'm not much of a doctor Kei, but I think that exercise is the last thing you need. Get back into bed." he demanded as he placed his hand on her back.

As soon as he touched her he frowned.

"What?"

A slow, _perverted _grin spread across his handsome face. "I can't feel your bra straps so…I'm guessing you aren't wearing a bra."

"Pervert! Even when I'm sick you can't stop your rude jokes can you?" she asked, unable to keep the frustration out of her eyes. She fell into her warm and comfy bed and covered herself with an enormous thick quilt.

He watched her and sighed, his comment forgotten. "How the hell did you get a fever?"

She couldn't help but chuckle softly, her small shred of anger fading. He _was_ worried about her. The rowdy, tough delinquent had a soft spot. "I had a headache this morning and I took one of those pills and I guess it got to me. I'm suffering from a side effect."

"Dummy." he teased but she could see that his eyes softened slightly and he seemed less preoccupied.

A silence stood between them and Urameshi found himself staring at Keiko. Her long brown bangs fluttered over her eyes, hiding them from his sight. Her eyes were open and he couldn't tell whether they were looking at him. That bothered him. Her skin was a soft glow from the candle that stood on her bedside. He noticed how her smooth lips parted occasionally, allowing easier access of breath. He noticed that they looked very soft...he wanted to kiss her again...

He shuffled his feet uncomfortably, racking his brain for a way to break the silence. It was beginning to bother him.

"You need to drink water right?" he asked gruffly, lowering his gaze to the ground.

"Yeah."

Yusuke closed the door behind him as he went back downstairs. He poured a glass of water for Keiko and then drank another for himself. He gulped it down hurriedly and found that his fingers were shaking slightly.

_What's wrong with me? _

Since he'd come back from Makai he'd been overcome with doubts. During these months he'd seen how she argued with her parents about him. No, he didn't have a college degree. No he wasn't rich. No he wasn't employed. No, he didn't have a dime in his pocket. He didn't meet any of the requirements to even _think_ about marrying a girl like Keiko.

The truth be told, he was getting cold feet.

She was fighting so much for him and he didn't particularly have anything to offer her except for love, and he knew that it wasn't enough.

Perhaps it would have been better if he'd never proposed. Then she could be free to marry whoever she wanted with no ties to him.

He climbed up back the stairs, reluctant to face her again and stepped inside quietly.

She was still lying sideways and she started to lift herself up when Yusuke wordlessly reached behind her hoisted a pillow behind her so that she would be more comfortable.

"Thanks." she said as she grabbed the glass he was holding out to her.

He sat down beside her and a small smile crossed his face as a long-forgotten memory began to resurface. "You know, this reminds me a lot of the time I fell in the river because you were chasing me."

She smiled and set the empty glass down on her bedside. "I remember that you were sick for nearly a weak because you got a bad cold but that's what you get for pulling up my skirt."

"I didn't think you'd take it seriously!" he answered her, a small grin popping up on his face.

"I take everything you say and do seriously Yusuke." she said softly, rising up to meet his eyes.

Yusuke frowned. _She's got to be thinking about my promise. _"Keiko I-

She silenced him by cupping his cheek with her palm, feeling his skin. "You promised to marry me Yusuke," She said with her voice, wavering. "You're not going to back down now are you?"

"You still want to marry me?"

"Of course I want to marry you idiot! Why else would I have waited three years for you to come back?"

"Well I dunno." He could barely believe his own ears.

He was no good with words. He'd have to _show_ her how much he cared. He grabbed her arms and kissed her, molding his mouth against hers in a tender display of affection.

The wind outside roared but everything from the outside world was in the back of his mind. The only thing he cared about was her, Keiko.

He didn't notice when he pushed her down under him, on the soft pillow. He didn't notice that he'd somehow climbed on top of her, his body pressing against her.

When they broke apart for air, he noticed.

Red color adorned his cheeks although he hoped that it was too dark for her to notice. "Sorry." he mumbled as he began to move.

Keiko stopped him, gripping his arms for dear life as she glanced up at Yusuke. "Don't stop." she murmured.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded slowly, determination settling on her pretty features and he kissed her again without thinking about it twice. She raised her leg, slowly to imprison him there and his hand wandered. His hand was on her knee and then he slowly moved it up to her thigh, under her nightgown. It abandoned her thigh and soon traveled to her side, moving slowly up towards her breast, making her shiver slightly.

He couldn't resist a small smirk. She had grown a lot since their child years. Now she was beautifully formed and proportioned.

His small vanished as he remembered what he was doing and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, waiting for her to order him to stop.

No such order came.

He dared to glance upwards at her and he saw her face flushed, her head was tilted backwards in desire.

"Keiko…I can't. You're sick…we're not married…"

"Excuses," she mumbled, slowly lowering her head so that she could see his face. "I love you and you love me. That's all that matters. And I'm not sick. I just have a fever."

He bit his lip wondering if what they were about to do was right. Would she turn back? He was worried that she would accuse him of taking advantage of her but…she'd said she loved him and now, he knew it was true.

"You wont-you won't regret it?"

She shook her head violently. "I'll never regret it!"

The bodies molded together as he leaned back down for another kiss which she responded gladly. She found her nightgown being slid up, up, until Yusuke raised her arms so that it could be disposed of. Then he looked down so that he could see her.

He couldn't stop staring. She was wearing a plain rose-colored bra which covered her breasts as they rose and fell with each inhale and exhale. Her body was flawless. Her face was flushed dark with embarrassment and her hands were on either side of her head.

_She looks…she looks like an angel._

He bent down and she caught his face in her hands. "Your turn." she whispered softly.

Yusuke pulled off his shirt, kicked off his shoes and pulled off his jeans.

Keiko's hands went to his muscular arms and she stroked her hands over him. She marveled at his infinite strength as she ran her hands gently over his smooth muscles.

His eyes dilated as he watched her and he wrapped his hands around her and kissed her as gently as he could. Her fever was passing on to him.

He clumsily unsnapped her bra and kissed her ravenously as she arched up to him, helpless to the ecstasy he promised.

Yusuke pulled away only to get rid of his last piece of clothing, pushed her down and slid her underwear down her legs.

She twisted her fingers in his dark hair and arched her neck as he planted hot, burning kisses on her neck, trailing downward. Her skin was hot, from fever, from want, from need.

The flicker of light coming from the candle made it all seem unreal, magical.

But it was very real.

"Are you sure?" he asked for what seemed the hundredth time that night. His voice was so deep, it sounded like a dark, wild growl. It made Keiko shiver all over.

They already belonged together by heart. Their lives had been interlocked from the very first day they had met. There was no reason to stop for they were destined to be together.

She couldn't find words so she just nodded, holding him by his neck tightly as he pressed inside her in one quick movement.

She closed her eyes, trying to take the pain as he shuddered. Warm moisture glittered in her eyes as she tried to ease him into her without so much pain. Her nails dug into his skin harshly.

"You alright?" he whispered after a few moments, his voice still a dark growl, no doubt his demon blood talking.

"Yes." she whispered softly, her stomach clenching in anticipation of what was to come.

Her fever was now his as well and it clutched at him, leaving him barely able to breathe. No coherent thought could be formed except for the sole thought of making her his. He could feel her shaking underneath him and he saw her beautiful body arching up to his.

The fever burned at both of them and left them needing more, wanting total union. Their bodies merged wondrously, and left them gasping for breath.

He gripped her fingers tightly as the fever burned higher and engulfed them both in a powerful blaze of sweet passion.

The ecstasy seemed to go on forever. They couldn't stop shuddering from the results of their unplanned lovemaking.

Yusuke's body fell against hers and it took most of his remaining strength to pull out and himself to the side to hold her close. She shivered as she buried her head in his chest.

"I love you Yusuke." Keiko whispered sleepily.

Her brown eyes were closing and her arms tightened around him. Finally. Finally she had become his lover. She had dreamed of a night like this, in which Yusuke and she could finally be together in all the ways possible. Since the very day they had met so long ago, she had felt different with him and all through childhood and their teenage years she'd fallen in love. Now they were joined completely.

He waited until his heartbeat regulated itself to normal and then looked down at her to stare in wonder at the girl, no, the _woman_ that was in his arms. He'd made her into a woman. Yusuke brushed her brown bangs aside and looked at her. She looked peaceful like this.

He smiled at her. "Love you too Keiko." he whispered and placed his head over hers as he closed his eyes, sleep soon taking him as well.

And outside, the roaring quieted and the snow flakes stopped falling as the outside world felt the young lovers' fever catch them as well.

Winter was ending.

*******

******

*****

_Well this was something. I don't know whether to be proud of this or ashamed but I worked hard on it. I'm not much of a details person when it comes to the actual lovemaking so I spent more time on the romance before. So I know that it was sort of strange but oh well. The ending was sort of strange as well but to me it sounded cute. If you thought this was a little OOC I don't blame you one bit, so did I but it's been a while since I've seen YYH so don't judge me all that bad. I never thought I'd do a YusukexKeiko oneshot like this but the idea came from one word, fever of course. I wrote this mainly thinking that it was a shame that there weren't a lot of M-rated oneshots on this couple and I decided to write my own and see how it turned out. Hope you liked it and remember to send me your reviews!  
_


End file.
